Fjall
Fjall (pronounced as Fi-all) is an Island country in the northern oceans of Mobius. This page CAN be edited by other users, but only if they are fixing grammar mistakes or adding to the list of characters that were born here or live here. Geography Fjall lies in the sea between Holoska and Spagonia, and is one of the largest Islands on Mobius. It is only larger than Angel Island by several miles. Geology Fjall is scattered with mountains, with them being in all three regions. The height of these mountains are averaged to be around 14,000 feet tall, the highest reaching up to 14,505 feet. To the east and southeast of the country is mostly green fields and forest land, the majority of it is used for Agriculture purposes since over half of the population is vegetarian. The west and southwest is dormant volcanic ground. The volcanoes were active thousands of years ago; the last time one erupted was estimated to be around 3000 years in the past. None of the volcanoes are extinct, however, and there is still lava flowing underground. This resulted in the area being filled by Geysirs and hotsprings, which ended up being a great tourist attraction. However, the only other use for this region is its Geothermal energy The northern regions of the island contain very few mountains, and mostly glaciers and frozen shorelines. It is the trading center of most of the country, and is inhabited by the majority of the population in cities and fishing towns. History Fjall has existed for thousands of years, but wasn't considered an actual country until more recent centuries. Prior to becoming an official country, the land was inhabited by three tribes that constantly fought for control and domination of the land. Amaguk Tribe The Amaguk tribe, also known as the Wolf tribe, originated from the icy north regions. Consisting mostly of Artic wolves, they were well-suited to live in their environment and lived off of hunting and fishing. They were nomadic, and believed that they were the only tribe in Fjall. Around 3100 years ago, the Amaguks encountered warriors from the Bjorn tribe and were immediately attacked. Their unprepared battle left them weak for any other attacks, so they knew they had to grow their tribe quickly in order to be able to fight back against their enemies. After stealing more advanced technology and supplies from the Bjorns, they were more prepared for the next battle and were able to survive. Hoping to avoid their enemies, the Amaguks travelled to the eastern regions where they encountered members of the Reinfhia tribe. They too were nomads, but were generally peaceful. Due to their last encounter with a foreign race, the wolves immediately distrusted the Reinfhians and tried to avoid them at all costs. However, it didn't last long until the other tribe was also attacked by the Bjorns, and the refugees retreated to the Amaguks. The two tribes were now temporarily allied, and fought alongside each other for nearly a century until the last eruption of a volcano, which caused the extinction of the Bjorns. Now that their common enemy was gone and they were now much more advanced, the question of who would control the land emerged. That was when the allies turned against each other and fought for territory. The fighting simmered down over the centuries and although the tribes were technically at peace, there was much cultural tension between them. It was around the time of the Industrial Revolution that they both decided that in order to not be left behind by the advances of other countries, they had to join permanently and become their own country. Reinfhia Tribe The Reinfhia tribe, also known as the Reindeer tribe (or Caribou tribe, as called by the wolves) originated in the eastern forests of Fjall. They were nomadic and peaceful, having no reason to kill due to lack of enemies and being naturally vegetarian. Around 3100 years ago, they were discovered by a tribe called the Amaguks, and they instinctively feared the foreigners due to never seeing them before. However, they rarely interacted with each other, and therefore had no established hate between them at the time. Not too soon later, another tribe called the Bjorns attacked the Reindeer, and left them horribly injured and weak. In order to prevent their deaths, their only option was to retreat to the help of the Amaguks, who were the closest thing they had to an ally. Seeing as how they both had a common enemy, the two tribes temporarily allied with each other. They fought alongside one another for a nearly a century until a volcano eruption caused the extinction of the Bjorn tribe, and for a short moment there was some peace. But now that the two tribes were much more advanced than they were a hundred years ago, it was unknown which one would control the land. Believing that they couldn't share the control of the island, the two tribes turned against each other and fought for the territory. The fighting calmed down over the centuries until a peace treaty was finally made. Despite the fact that there was peace between them, a lot of cultural and racial tension remained between them. When the Industrial Revolution came about, both tribes decided that they would have to permanently unite and become a country of their own in order to not be forgotten in time. Bjorn Tribe The Bjorn tribe, known as the Bear tribe, originated in the western volcanic grounds. They were stationary unlike the other two and focused mostly on discovering and hunting. They were the first on the island to invent more advanced tools and weapons, such as swords and crossbows. Sometime after discovering there was more than just their volcanic region, the Bears set out to conquer the rest of the land in order to make their tribe grow even more, being unaware that anyone other than themselves lived there. When exploring the north, the Bjorns discovered the Amaguks and attacked them, hoping to prevent any competition for Fjall. However, the wolves only retreated and weren't seen for quite some time. Thus, the bears took over the areas that the other tribe left behind, and moved on to conquer the eastern region. There, they discovered another tribe called the Reinfhia tribe, and they attacked them as well. Believing that they now owned the entire island, the Bears were content with their work. That is, until they discovered that the two tribes they believed they had eradicated had joined forces. Seeing this as a potential threat, war started up and lasted for a century. Finally, the volcanic homeland of the Bjorns betrayed them, and a volcano eruption caused the extinction of their tribe. Characters born in Fjall and/or that live in Fjall (can be edited by other users) *Mandolin the Caribou (Native) *Fryst the Wolf (Native) Trivia *Although I have yet to add in a culture section, each of the tribes are heavily influenced by real-life northern cultures. The Wolves are mostly similar to Native American and Inuit cultures, the Reindeer/Caribou are similar to Pagan, Irish, and Celtic cultures, and the Bears were similar to Nordic and Viking culture. *The Geology of Fjall was almost entirely based off of Iceland. Iceland is just awesome. *Their flag has some representation of the country's origins and relationship between the Caribou and Wolves. The blue and green represent the glaciers and forests where the two races originated, and the blue being on top and green being on bottom represents the geographical locations of the two regions. The black hoofprint represents the Caribou's specialization with agrigulture, while the white pawprint represents the Artic Wolves. Them overlapping each other shows their permanent alliance with each other. *Even though the Bears are extinct in Fjall, it's only the native Bears. Bears from other countries are of course still alive, and Bears that move to Fjall aren't considered to be of any Bjorn descent. *The flag's design may have just been very slightly influenced by the flag that was used in the book, Animal Farm. Category:Locations